Change
by IsmiHana
Summary: Kise jadi cewek? Akashi masuk Kaijou? Bola basket berputar? (—tunggu, kenapa itu masuk?) Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? One-shot! AkaKi! Warning! Gajelas, garing, humor sedikit, OOC, dan lain sebagainya. Don't like, don't read!


Suatu pagi yang cerah, ayam berkokok, burung berkicau, bebek bertelur…

Kise Ryouta bangun dari tidur untuk yang ke-6.178 kalinya. Lalu ia menyibakkan selimutnya, turun dari tempat tidur, dan…

**ADA YANG ANEH NIH.**

Kise memperhatikan dirinya top to toe di depan cermin dengan kening berkerut. Sungguh, ada yang aneh dengan dirinya hari itu.

"Aaaa…"

**LIHAT—DENGAR?! SUARANYA KOK JADI SEPERTI INI?!**

"Jangan-jangan…" bisik Kise pada dirinya sendiri.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

* * *

**CHANGE**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Summary: Kise jadi cewek?! Akashi masuk Kaijou?! Bola basket berputar?! (—tunggu, kenapa itu masuk?!) Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! One-shot! AkaKi!**

**Pairing: KisexAkashi**

**Warning! Gajelas, ****g****aring, ****h****umor sedikit, OOC, dan lain sebagainya**

**Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

"Eh, siapa itu?"

"Gak kenal…"

"Cuantik yach!"

"Kayaknya gua pernah liat…"

**Was-wis-wus-wes-wos…** Sepertinya di Kaijou ada pergunjingan baru, sementara seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dan tak berseragam—maksudnya hanya mengenakan baju biasa—lewat dengan sewot di depan mereka. Ah, dua-tiga orang terlampaui. Empat, lima, enam… eh? Anggota klub basket—

Gadis itu melotot. Ups! **Here comes the trouble!** Siapapun, tolong singkirkan aku dari orang itu. Moriyamamoriyamamoriyamamoriyamamoriyamamoriyamamoriyamamoriyama…

Eh, dia gak liat? Gadis itu menghela napas lega.

Yang mendatanginya malah Kasamatsu Yukio.

"Yo, kau liat Kise, gak?—eh, anak baru, ya?"

Kepingin rasanya teriak pada dunia, "**HEY GUYS, I'M KISE RYOUTA!**"

**What?! **#readerskeselek (_dan author ditampar T_T_)

Ohho, jangan salahin author kalo dia berubah gender. Author juga gak tahu kok bisa begitu. Udah nasib kali, ya…

_Gue bakal gak diabsen, nih,_ batin Kise, _Apa gue bilang aja kalo Kise Ryouta sakit, ya?_

Ya, rasanya itu lebih baik. Di mana ditaruh muka Kise Ryouta kalau orang-orang tahu dia kena genderbend…

"Kayaknya Ryouta nggak masuk, nih." sahutnya pada Kasamatsu, "Sakit, kudengar. Betewe, aku sepupunya, Kise Reichi. Masuk ke Kaijou semester ini. Salam kenal-ssu!"

Kasamatsu menghela napas, manggut-manggut, "Ya udahlah. Makasih ya. Bilang Kise cepat sembuh, ya." kemudian bosnya tim basket itu pamit dan ngacir entah ke mana. Kise menghela napas lega, sekaligus tegang.

Mulai hari ini, ia akan menjadi orang lain.

Menjadi sepupunya sendiri.

…

Ntar. Emangnya dia punya sepupu, ya?

* * *

Kise 'Reichi' mendadak popular di kelasnya sebagai anak baru yang sangat manis. Yang paling membuatnya kesal adalah ia harus berbohong banyak untuk menutupi jati dirinya yang asli.

_Gue kan Kise Ryouta, bukan Kise Reichi,_ pikir Kise sambil cemberut, _Keadaan maksa banget._

"Oh ya, semuanya, kita punya murid pindahan satu lagi di semester ini." ujar guru di depan kelas, "Silahkan masuk, Nak…"

Mata Kise melebar.

_Rambut merah yang berkibar…_

_Dan, kulit putih bersinar…_

"**Indonesia tanah airku, tanah tumpah darahku. Di sanalah aku berdiri, jadi pandu ibuku…**"

**STOP! KOK MALAH NYANYIIN INDONESIA RAYA, SIH?!**

"Akashi Seijuuro desu. Dari Rakuzan. Hajimemashite."

Udah. Gitu aja. Kise melongo. Kok kapten tim Rakuzan itu malah ngacir ke Kaijou? Sepertinya bola basket mulai berputar…

… dan hidup barunya dimulai.

"Silahkan duduk di samping Kise-san."

…

**HAH?! GAK SALAH?! DI SAMPING GUE?!**

* * *

"Mana Ryouta?"

"Eh, sakit."

Akashi mengerutkan kening, menatap sang 'gadis' dengan seksama.

"Kimi wa…?"

"Sepupunya-ssu. Kise Reichi."

_Bisa-bisanya gue bohong ma Akashi. Yah, daripada nanggung malu dah._

Di luar dugaan, Akashi tertawa.

Tertawa dia, saudara-saudara. **TERTAWA.**

"Jangan bercanda, Ryouta."

"Hah?"

"Kau Ryouta. Aku tahu itu."

Kise langsung keringetan. Syukurlah Akashi ngomong private version, alias bisik-bisik. Kalo enggak, habislah dia.

"Jangan berbohong."

"Eh, aku gak akan bohong-ssu! Dan lagi, jangan tanya-ssu yo." Kise membalas, masih dokidoki suru karena rahasianya ketahuan, "Aku juga gak tahu kok bisa genderbend gini."

_Tolong salahin author-nya._

Akashi hanya mengangguk, lantas membuka bukunya dan mulai belajar. Sementara Kise menangkupkan kepalanya di atas meja, berpikir tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…

* * *

**TEP.** Kise merasa ada yang meraba halus rambutnya. Kesal, ia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau nggak ikut klub basket lagi?" itu suara Akashi.

"Hmm, aku tinggal jadi managernya, haha," sahut Kise santai, melirik sekitarnya. Ternyata ia tertidur, dan sekarang sudah waktunya istirahat, "Akashicchi, kenapa bisa pindah ke sini?"

Akashi mengangkat kepala, memandang ke arah lain, "Bukan urusanmu."

"Ayolah, Akashicchi… cerita dong-ssu…!" seru Kise sambil memohon. Bukannya menanggapi, Akashi malah berjalan tak peduli keluar kelas, membuat Kise merengut.

"Kau ikut atau tidak?"

"Ke mana, memangnya?"

"Ruang klub basket."

"Kau mau daftar, Akashicchi?"

"Kalau tidak mau ikut ya sudah."

Kise cemberut lagi karena pertanyaannya dikacangin. Namun 'gadis' itu langsung mengejar Akashi ke ruang klub basket.

* * *

"Manager baru, cewek baru, hari baru!" seru Moriyama pada Kise yang sudah selesai mengisi formulir. Kise hanya mendesah, _Gue ini kan kouhai elu-elu sekalian, senpai…_

"Maaf, kami udah jadian." ujar Akashi sambil menarik Kise ke sampingnya. Kise melotot. **EHSEJAKKAPANITU?!**

"Resmi hari ini," bisikan Akashi membuatnya makin deg-degan. Kise kepingin ngeles, tapi Akashi sudah menyelamatkannya dari Moriyama. Tentu ia harus berterima kasih.

"Tidak perlu," Akashi membalas sambil berlalu pergi. Sumpah, orang ini hebat banget. Dia bisa telepati, ya?!

"Bukan begitu. Lagipula, kelas sudah dimulai. Bergegaslah."

_Cih, aku nyerah._ Kise pun berjalan di belakang Akashi menuju kelas.

* * *

_Kok aku kelihatan kayak stalker, ya?_

Akashi mengajak Kise makan siang bersama di atap hari itu. Tiap Akashi berjalan, Kise selalu berada di belakangnya. Seperti stalker.

Satu kela—sekolah penuh pergunjingan. Apalagi sama senpai-senpai lelaki di Kaijou yang menganggap Kise 'Reichi' cukup manis dan Akashi Seijuuro sombong. Bagaimana dengan anak-anak cewek? Oh, jangan ditanya. Kise yakin abu cemburu hampir meledak dari hati mereka. Cowok baru terganteng di-stalk 'cewek' baru termanis. That's it.

_I'm a boy, Man._

Satu-satunya yang ingin Kise katakan pada dunia sekarang adalah: aku ini cowok, gak bolos sekolah dan sepupuku gak pernah sekolah di Kaijou. Koreksi. Aku gak punya sepupu. (_karena author tidak tahu banyak tentang keluarga Kise T_T_) Sumpah, semua itu gak pernah ada.

_Terus, kenapa bisa begini?! Kenapa aku bisa jadi cewek?!_ Kise mendesah.

"Kita sampai," suara dingin Akashi terdengar, membuat 'gadis' di belakangnya mendongak. Saking seriusnya berpikir, ia tak menyadari kalau mereka sudah sampai di atap.

"Kau bawa bekal, kan?" Akashi melirik Kise, sementara si 'gadis' gigit bibir. Saking buru-burunya ke sekolah, Kise sampai melupakan bekalnya. Syukurnya seminggu itu di rumah nggak ada orang. Kalau ada, Kise bisa dibilang penyusup.

Akashi mendesah, "Kalau begitu, makanlah bekalku."

"Eh, gak usah segitunya, aku bawa uang kok."

"Mana mungkin aku menelantarkan kanojo-ku sendiri."

Kise langsung kesedak mendengar pernyataan terakhir dari Akashi. Dengan segera, Akashi menyodorkan segelas milkshake vanilla (_di Seirin, Kuroko kebingungan di mana milkshake vanillanya berada_) ke hadapan 'gadis' itu, "Jangan kaget, Ryouta."

"Ryouta?! Ingat, namaku sekarang Reichi!"

"Jangan keras-keras. Kau mau identitasmu ketahuan?" Kise segera menutup mulut, sementara Akashi mendesah lagi, "Lagipula, kau nggak mau dipanggil 'Reichi', kan?"

_Duh, darimana dia tahu?_

"Tergambar jelas di wajahmu, kok."

_Oh, tidak. Aku, Kise Ryouta, begitu mudahnya dibaca._

"Karena kau selalu meluapkan perasaanmu secara terang-terangan."

Sudah, ah. Kise menyerah untuk meneruskan 'perang pikiran'-nya. Satu yang ia ketahui, Akashi itu menakjubkan dan langka.

_Kurasa aku beruntung, hehe._

"Makan sekarang, Ryouta." titah dari Akashi keluar juga. Kise tidak menolak. 'Gadis' itu segera mengambil bento dari tangan Akashi dan melahapnya habis, sementara pemuda berambut merah itu bersender di pagar atap.

"Kau nggak makan, Akashic—"

"Seijuuro, Ryouta. Ingat-ingat itu."

Kise merengut. Bagaimana membiasakan lidahnya untuk menyebut nama panggilan Akashi? Sudahlah, dicoba saja.

"Kau nggak makan, Sei-juu-ro-cchi?" tanyanya setengah mengeja. Hmm, Kise harus menyingkat nama itu agar ia tidak mengejanya lagi.

Seharusnya ia melihat pemuda berambut merah di depannya itu sedang menahan tawa.

"Makan saja," Akashi membalas dengan suara yang agak aneh, "Aku tidak berselera hari ini."

Kise mengangkat alis, "Tapi kau harus ma—"

"Fokus saja pada makananmu, Ryouta." suara dingin Akashi keluar. Kise mendesah, berusaha membujuknya lagi, "Satu suap saja, ayo. Aaaaaahhh~~"

Akashi menepis tangan Kise, "Sudahlah."

Kise cemberut, "Sei-juu-ro-cchi nggak romantis, ssu yo."

Akashi mengangkat kepala, "Begitu kah?"

"Datte-ssu, kau nggak mau kusuapin-ssu yo!"

"Temui aku sepulang klub."

"Heh?"

"Di depan gerbang. Jangan lupa."

Kise melongo. Baru saja ia protes dan Akashi sudah memerintahnya lagi. _Sebenarnya aku ini koibitonya atau babunya, sih? Maa, sudahlah, aku nyerah, dia yang nyuruh sih. Kalo bukan Sei-juu-ro-cchi mungkin udah ku-skip pertemuan itu._

"Dan jangan coba-coba nge-skip."

Akashi mengambil bentonya yang sudah habis dari tangan Kise, menutupnya, dan memasukkannya lagi ke kantong plastik.

Sementara Kise merinding sendiri mendengarnya.

* * *

Kaijou bermain bagus seperti biasa. Kehilangan Kise bukanlah pukulan berat, karena sekarang mereka mendapatkan Akashi Seijuuro, a miracle of miracle generation. Kise memperhatikan permainan anggota klub basket, menahan diri agar tidak melesat ke lapangan hanya untuk memantul-mantulkan bola. Ia harus jaga sikap mulai sekarang. atau rahasianya bisa terbongkar. Cukup ia dan Akashi saja yang tahu tentang hal itu.

"Otsukaresama, senpai…" ujar Kise sambil menyerahkan minuman dan handuk kepada para pemain.

"Don't mind, Kise-san." balas Kasamatsu.

"Ya, ini sudah biasa, kok. Sepupumu tidak cerita?"

_Ini aku, senpai. Kise Ryouta, bukan Reichi._

"Eh, dia biasa-biasa saja sih menceritakannya. Bukan berarti aku nggak tertarik, lho."

_Soalnya aku selalu mengalaminya._

"Tolong handukku dong, Manager Cantik."

Uh-oh. Entah kenapa, Kise melihat tensimeter Akashi naik.

"Eh, douzo-ssu…"

"Doumo yo. Salam buat Kise-kun kalau bertemu, ya."

"Hai-ssu."

Kise kembali melirik Akashi. Hawa seramnya masih ada, agak menaik malah._ Kok tensi gitu, sih? Apa karena ia banyak mengajakku bicara?_ batin Kise.

* * *

Akashi bersender pada dinding pagar. Semilir angin sore memainkan rambutnya. Tampaknya ia sedang menunggu seseorang.

Ah, author ingat. Kise Rei—Ryouta adalah seseorang yang tengah ditunggunya. Tapi di mana 'gadis' berambut pirang itu sekarang?

"Sei-juu-ro-cchi! Maaf membuatmu menunggu-ssu!"

Kise Ryouta dalam form perempuannya berdiri dengan pose manis di hadapan Akashi, sementara lawan bicaranya memperhatikan Kise top to toe lalu menyahut, "Kau masih menyebut namaku seperti mengeja, Ryouta."

"Hee…" Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Namamu itu masih asing di lidahku, tahu!"

"Kalau begitu jangan tambahkan suffix '-cchi'. Itu yang membuatmu kerepotan, kan?"

"Iin janai? My style, lho-ssu!"

Sekali itu, Akashi tersenyum lembut menatap Kise, membuat 'gadis' di hadapannya salah tingkah.

"Sei-juu-ro-cchi?"

"Tonikaku, kita harus bergegas."

"Eh, h, hai!" Kise segera menyusul Akashi menuju suatu tempat.

* * *

Pasir putih Kanagawa.

Akashi memejamkan matanya. Angin yang berdesir di langit mengirimkan kesejukan udara laut. Pemuda itu menatap cakrawala, merasakan kehangatan mulai mengisi tiap organ tubuhnya.

(_eh bagian ini gagal total T_T_)

"De?" Kise yang berdiri di belakangnya memulai.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku pindah ke Kaijou?"

"Eh?" Kise mengangkat kepala. Mata emasnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Mana bisa aku tahu, Sei-juu-ro-cchi. Pikiranmu itu kan susah dibaca."

Akashi hanya mendesah, "Perasaan kita yang menyatukannya, Ryouta."

"Err… aku tidak—"

"Aku datang ke sini untuk menemuimu. Kise Ryouta."

Sepertinya muka Kise mulai merah. 'Kanojo' no HAATO wa dokidoki suru…

Cukup lama juga angin lewat.

"Itu aja?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Eh—"

"Aku ingin—tidak, aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku. Menjadi Kise Ryouta-ku."

Kise terkesiap mendengar penekanan dalam kalimat Akashi barusan.

"Aku bukan menyelamatkanmu dari Moriyama-san, Ryouta. Namun aku sungguh-sungguh ingin kau jadi koibito-ku."

"Aku ini…"

"Bahkan ketika kau kembali menjadi Kise Ryouta yang sebenarnya," sahut Akashi, berjalan mendekat, "Kau tetap akan menjadi milikku."

Kise terdiam mematung.

"Aku sudah lama menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan hal ini. Aku menyukaimu, Kise Ryouta."

Tetapi detak jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat.

"S, sejak kapan…?"

Rona merah muncul di pipi Akashi.

"Sejak kelulusan aku baru sadar."

Kise kembali mematung.

Begitu pula Akashi.

…

…

**KASIH BACKSOUND! ***piano*

_I've been die everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid, I had love you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more…_

* * *

"S, suka…" gumam Kise, "Aku juga suka Seijuurocchi! Tapi…" lho, dia nangis?! "Tapi, aku berubah jadi cewek, bayangkan!"

"Iin janai?" Akashi menepuk bahu Kise, tersenyum kecil, "Kita akan cari tahu apa yang mengubahmu jadi perempuan. Bersama."

Mata Kise bersinar-sinar. Ternyata dia pakai gyo. (_ya ampun author lari ke fandom mana?!_)

"Lagipula, kau cantik seperti itu, Ryouta." lelaki berambut merah itu menyambung, "Jadi jangan kecewa. Apa adanya dirimu, kau akan selau terlihat bersinar di mataku."

Sedetik kemudian, Kise masuk ke dalam pelukan Akashi.

_Hangat._

Akashi membelai rambut 'gadis' itu, berusaha membuat perasaannya lebih baik.

_Separuh perasaanku lega. Dan separuhnya lagi belum._

_Karena aku masih jadi cewek._

_Tapi nggak apa-apa._

Kise Ryouta berdiri, tersenyum dan menerima kedua belah tangan Akashi Seijuuro.

_Karena Seijuurocchi dan aku akan menemukan penawarnya bersama!_

* * *

"Satu yang aku yakini!"

"Apa?"

"**Ini semua pasti kutukan author!** Kuso!"

* * *

**Kanojo = bisa berarti 'dia perempuan', atau 'girlfriend'.**

**Koibito = pacar**

**Tonikaku = ngomong-ngomong**

**Iin janai = gak papa kan**

**Dokidoki suru = deg-degan**

**HAATO = hati**

* * *

**Eh, eh, fic tak mutu #nangis**

**Sudahlah, ignore aja. Udahlah tak mutu, gaje lagi. Huhuhu…**

**Tapi Ai suka banget pair AkaKi! Yang suka juga angkat tangan!**

**Ayo bangkitkan pair ini ya!**

**Eh, ngomong-ngomong, Ai ini author baru di fandom Kuroko no Basuke. Hajimemashite! Yang mau kasih kritik dan saran silahkan review atau tekan tombol PM! Makasih udah baca, ya!**


End file.
